From Birth To Skipper: The Story Of An Extraordinary Penguin
by Joshpro8423
Summary: Skipper decides that it is time to tell the team the amazing life story of his struggles and challenges through his childhood, his army days and beyond. This remarkable leader has gone through more than you could ever imagine to be the best he could be. This takes place in the four year gap between parts 3 & 4 of the Life With The Penguins Series.
1. Introduction

_**From Birth To Skipper:  
The Story Of An Extraordinary Penguin**_

**Some Info:**  
Welcome, welcome, welcome everybody to the epically wonderful, extra fantastical and dramatically dramatic life story of one of everybody's favourite penguins, Skipper! This is the story I have and will be crafting using hints and little bits of info that has come into view about Skipper's past and putting them all together with my own ideas to form his life story, from birth...to Skipper. ENJOY!

**Summary:**  
Skipper decides that it is time to tell the team the amazing life story of his struggles and challenges through his childhood, his army days and beyond. This remarkable leader has gone through more than you could ever imagine to be the best he could be. This takes place in the four year gap between parts 3 & 4 of the Life With The Penguins Series.

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own _The Penguins of Madagascar_. It belongs to _Tom McGrath_, _Eric Daniels_, _DreamWorks Animation_ and _Nickelodeon_. I only own my OCs.

**Introduction:**  
_Let Me Share A Story_

"What are you trying to tell me! Urgh!" Skipper yelled as his gut grumbled annoyingly. It has been a few hours already and since he woke up, his gut has been trying to tell him something.

"You sure that's not just your hunger talking?" I asked jokingly. He shook his head.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm telling you, my gut is trying to tell me something! I just can't figure out what!" He groaned as his gut grumbled louder.

"Well, you better figure it out fast, cause it sounds like there's a lightning storm in there..." I replied, trying to hold back some laughter.

"I'm going to check the mission files again. I bet it has something to do with one of them..." He gave Kowalski, who was peeking out from his lab, a small nod. The scientist returned the nod and called in their secret elevator. "I'll be back in a minute..." he said before descending to the lower floors.

"Are you sure he's gonna be alright?" asked a rather worried Private. I just nodded, not wanting him to worry too much.

Skipper browsed through file after file, but none stopped his gut's growling. Frustrated, he punched the nearest wall, making a small chunk of it to fall off.

"Great!" He picked up the wall chunk and was about to replace it, but a glimpse of a file in the hole created caught his attention. "What's this?" Curious, he reached in and fished it out.

It was a very old folder that was covered in pretty much a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. He dusted it off to reveal a drawing of himself on the cover. He opened the hardened folder an inside was a whole bunch of drawings that were all too familiar to him.

"I know this..." he said to himself. Then, a small cassette tape fell out, one that could fit his log recorder. He carefully picked it and took one of his spare recorders from the room. He placed the tape in and pressed play. His voice, sounding a bit younger, rang through.

_Skipper's Log  
November 7 2005_

_I have been having a hard time sleeping since we have been assigned to Copenhagen to meet our superior, some mammals in Supermax Zoo, and I have been having a major gut instinct overload. So, I have made this log to remind me in the future that it is time to tell whoever my new team is what they need to know. I don't know when I do get a new team, but my gut is telling me that I will someday, which worries me about Manfredi and Johnson's safety._

_I don't exactly look forward to getting a new team if our operations here get compromised, but in the future, I can sense that something bad is gonna happen. So, I'm gonna leave myself with this note. If you're listening to this now, it is time to tell them. I will put this recording in a folder that will contain some unforgettable events in my life if I ever forget any._

_(Shifting in background with someone yawning)_

_I have to go now, before Manfredi or Johnson wake up..._

_(Manfredi: Skipper? Is that you? Why are you sti...*Static*)_

Skipper stood in silence. It is finally time. He hadn't even noticed that ever since he found the file, his gut stopped grumbling. He was at loss for words after he had heard his 12 year old reminder. He browsed through the file again, each drawing of a memory striking him like bullet to the brain. It was time.

"Are you really, _really_ sure Skipper's ok? He's been down there awfully long..." repeated Private. Gem nodded.

"Yes Private, for the last time he's alright. You don't have to ask everyone here that question..." she replied.

Then, the elevator came back up. "Speak of the devil, he's finally back..." I said as I got up from lying in my bunk for almost two hours after Skipper went downstairs.

"Skipper! Your back! Did you find out what your gut was trying to tell you?" Private asked. Skipper simply nodded and looked like he was in a daze.

Then, he shook it off and looked around the room. "Team, I need everyone in this unit, and Josh's unit, to be here, stat..." he ordered. "I have something I need to say..." he added.

We all saluted and went off to get the rest of the team. A few minutes later, everyone was there, and by everyone I mean me, Nick, Gem, Ash, Ernie, Rico, Private, Kowalski and Skipper, and Marlene. Kate and Emmy were there as well as a very young Chris and Penny, which were being taken care of by Marlene before now.

"Ok, so what was it you wanted to talk about?" asked Marlene as she cradled a sleeping Penny. Nick was cradling Chris, who had been asleep since she went over to Marlene's to help carry them there.

Skipper glanced at everyone before saying anything. "Team, I now know what I need to do today. What my gut had been trying to tell me was that it was time..." We looked at him confused.

"Time? Time for what?" asked Kowalski. Skipper gave a small sigh.

"It is time for you all to know my past..." he replied simply. We all glanced at each other, trying to see if we all heard the same thing. "I guess, I should start from the beginning..." he said. With that, we all perked up and listened intently.

_A/N: Yay! And now we begin the crazily long story of Skipper's past, which may include only three parts, or more, if I want to. The three I have now confirmed are the Childhood Chapters, Academy Chapters, Undercover Chapters (*NEW*) and Denmark Chapters._

_Oh, if anybody wants, I'll be needing some OCs, for each part. Some kids that will become friends/enemies/platoon mates of Skipper in both the Childhood and Academy chapters. Please send them via PM unless you want to spoil them to the world in the reviews. Oh, one more thing. The OCs to be Skipper's friends/enemies in the Childhood Chapters need parents, and/or siblings. Platoon mates for Skipper's platoon in the Academy Chapters need to be penguins; can be any species and gender (but guys are more preferred just cuz), including Skipper's species, Classified/Classic Penguin._

_Manfredi, Johnson and Hans (A bit later) included. Private, Rico and Kowalski come later._

_I already have 1 OC submitted to me by Ivy000 for one of Skipper's frenemy (No, it's not Hans, yet…you'll see why frenemy later) and three others for a special guest appearance in the Denmark Chapters by Rookie70Penguin, so thanks for them!_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome back to the story of Skipper's past! (Sorry, the title's a bit wordy. Even the abbreviation is wordy – FBTS:TSOAEP) So, here is the first childhood chapter to start it all off. It is the POV of Skipper long ago, so if you are confused on whose POV it was, then here. Enjoy!_

**Childhood Chapter 1: **  
_The City of Penguins_

The first thing I remember, was warmth...and darkness. It was a weird feeling. Usually, warmth would come with light, but this time the darkness was bringing the warmth. A warmth I learned to adore. I didn't want to leave it.

I heard voices in the darkness. The same voices that I kept hearing. They always came without fail, and I loved it. Sometimes these voices would tell me stories, tell me they love me. I heard many different voices each time, but two would always stand out each time I hear them.

I tried to move around, but something in the darkness wouldn't let me, like an invisible wall that I could touch. I didn't like that, so I kept trying to shift my position to find a comfortable spot, but the wall around me kept me from doing so. Then, I heard a loud crack as I shifted once more.

The soothing warmth was quickly overrun by a cold wind, making me shiver. I didn't want that; I wanted back the warmth. I moved around some more but more cracks echoed around me. Light started to pour through these cracks. Did the light hate the warmth that I once felt?

Then, I hear it again. The same voices from before. Immediately, I had the urge to find out who these voices belonged to. I wanted to know so badly, so I started kicking on the wall, making it brighter as more cracks surrounded me. Then, the light took over.

I tumbled onto the cold, white powder that surrounded me. I hated it; I hated the cold. I wanted warmth back. I tried getting up as the voices I heard were at its loudest. I nearly fell over, but I immediately turned to go back to where the warmth was, but all I saw was a few pieces of something round and ivory all covered in cracks.

"Welcome to the family..." a low voice said. I knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice that I heard most when I was in that darkness. I looked behind me and saw two black and white figures, and instinct quickly kicked in.

"Mama! Dada!" I said as I tried to walk to the figure whom I guessed was my mom. She was pretty tall from my point of view, but not as much as the other figure, whom I guessed was my dad.

"Yes deary, I'm here..." she said. I shifted my gaze up to meet the ocean blue eyes of my mother. She picked me up and held me close. "Oh look dear, he has my eyes..." she commented, tickling the end of my beak. I gave a small giggle to this, which made her smile.

"Yes. As blue as the ocean..." my dad replied. "He has my beak too..." He waved at me and smiled. "Hey son, I'm your dad, Jordan..." he added. I playfully grabbed his beak and he mumbled, _"Wow, he's got quite a grip..."_

I shifted my gaze back to my mom, who then said, "And I'm your mom, Hanna..." I clapped my flippers in happiness, letting out a small giggle. "Aww..." she cooed. I rested my head against her chest, feeling the warmth that it brought.

"What should we call him, _Corporal?"_ my dad asked my mom. She gave him a playful glare and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Why do you tease me so..._Commander?"_ my mom replied. My dad just chuckled and looked at me in the eyes, his lime green eyes intercepting mine. A few moments of silence passed by.

"Henry. We can call him Henry..." said my dad with a voice of pride. "Henry Skipper Jackson..." he continued, rubbing my head feathers teasingly.

"Skipper? You mean like Captain?" my mom asked. I liked that name very much. Because of this, I gave another giggle with more clapping. "Well, I think someone likes his name. Henry Skipper Jackson it is..." With that, she gave me a peck on the forehead and put me down onto the cold, white powder. I waddled over to my dad, raising my flippers up to him while hopping and giggling.

"Dada! Up up!" I said. He gave another amused chuckle and lifted me into his flippers.

"Come on Henry, I wanna show you something..." With that, he carried me outside the big, white, dome-like structure that we were in. I touched the wall as we exited it, only to feel cold on my flipper.

When we were out, a bright light overcame my eyes. A light that was brighter than the one before. I could hear more unfamiliar voices as my eyes adjusted to the sudden light. I saw a few dozen more black and white figures doing all kinds of things.

Some were looking at me amazed, some walked passed carrying something grey and shiny while some were carrying some small, grey figures that were waving at me. I waved back nervously, which only made them giggle and laugh.

All around me were big, white round things that looked just like the one I was in before. There were so many, I couldn't tell how many were there. Beyond that was something very beautiful. A big patch of blue surrounded the white that we stood on. Glimmers of yellow danced on the surface as the source of the bright light shone upon it.

"Son..." my dad called, drawing my attention to him. "Welcome to The City of Penguins..." he said full of happiness.

_A/N: Well, that's Childhood Chapter 1! I really meant it when I said from BIRTH to SKIPPER! So, a few have sent me their OCs for special guest appearances and some even made new ones for this, so thanks to you all for supporting this! This may take quite a while to update regularly but I will try my best! Writer's block always gets me this year…._

_R&R for more! _


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Yay! We are back after the long delay! I had wanted to update this the week before, but a few minor edits keep me from doing so. So, here it is! ENJOY!_

**Childhood Chapter 2:**

_Making Friends_

"Aah, The City of Penguins. Our home," Kowalski said. "I really do miss it, don't you?" he continued, directing it to Skipper. He gave a nod and sighed.

"Yeah, I do miss it, but you don't come into the picture till later, remember?" said Skipper. Kowalski simply nodded in response. "Let's get back to where we are, ok?" he replied. We all nodded as Chris shifted in Nick's flippers adorably.

_Skipper's POV (Life Story POV):_

"Go on, go make some friends..." he said. He put me down and I looked back at him nervously. He just smiled back and nudged me forward to go on.

I turned back and saw a whole crowd of the grey figures slowly waddling towards me. "Hi! Wat's ur name?" asked a big sized penguin. He had a medium blue eye colour and a stubby beak.

"His name's Henry Skipper Jackson, little Williamson..." my dad replied for me. Then, two of the black and white figures from the crowd waddled towards my dad.

One was about as tall as my dad with a long, slightly hooked beak. He had emerald green eyes and proportional flippers. The other figure was shorter than him and had a slight pear-shaped body form. She had medium blue eyes similar to the young penguin that greeted me. Her beak was short and slender while her flippers were proportional as well.

"Well, I see your son had finally hatched..." said the male penguin. "Congratulations..." He extended a flipper and my dad shook it.

"Thanks soldier. Same to you too..." Dad replied. "Say Rick, have you seen your buddy Robbie anywhere?"

"Oh, he's back with Andrea in their igloo. They told me that their egg was about to hatch too," replied the female penguin. "Come on, we don't want to miss that..."

The blue-eyed penguin then asked me to come with him just as dad called mom to follow the two older penguins from before. We waddled down the streets filled with other penguins doing whatever the heck they were doing. I still didn't know what those silver stuff they were carrying, but it smelled good.

We entered another white structure near the big blue where two more penguins were watching over an ivory ball-shaped thing. It was moving just slightly and I was wondering what it was.

"Well good morning Rob; Good morning Andrea," my dad greeted. They were both shorter than my dad; one slightly shorter than the other. The one I guessed was Rob or Robbie was tall and pretty thin. He had aqua blue eyes and a beak that looked like my dad's. His flippers were short, which looked funny due to his tall form, and his head feathers were arranged in a spiky pattern which also looked funny.

The other penguin, whom I guessed was Andrea, was slightly shorter than Robbie and had a very slight hourglass body form. Her eyes were dark aqua blue and her beak was small. Her head feathers were long and it really gave her a feminine look.

"Oh Jordan!" exclaimed Rob. "I'm glad you came." When his gaze landed on me, a smile covered his face. "Aww, is this your son?" he asked.

"His name's Henry Skipper Jackson," my dad answered. Just then, we heard the distinct sound of cracking. We all turned to the source and it came from the ivory ball-shaped thing.

"I think it's about to hatch!" said Andrea excitedly. We all watched intently as pieces of the ball-shaped thing fell off one by one, revealing a small greyish figure. It tumbled onto the white powder with a thud.

"Hey there!" Rob and Andrea whispered to it. It was a baby penguin like me and my new friend, but he looked a bit taller than both of us.

_"H-Hi,"_ I said shyly when the baby penguin looked at me. He had blue eyes like mine and his head feathers were strangely arranged in a kind of spike near the top of his forehead.

"U do talk," said the big-sized penguin beside me. "I fow-got. I'm Man-fwee-dee."

"Skeeper," I tried pronouncing.

"What are you gonna name him?" asked Rick, the male penguin from before. In an instant, Rob and Andrea replied simultaneously, like they already knew what to call him days before.

"Johnson. Johnson O'Nelly."

_A/N: Yep, short chapter, but this is to fill the gap between the last chapter and the next. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed and watch out for more updates in the future! R&R!_


End file.
